videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Game Information Release Dates *Feburary 5 2015 - Japan *Feburary 24 2015 - North America *Feburary 27 2015 - Europe Playable Characters Main *Future Warrior *Trunks (Future)/Trunks *Trunks (Kid) *Goku *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goten *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) *Gohan (Adult)/Great Saiyaman *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Raditz *Saibaman/Kaiwareman/Kyukonman/Copyman/Tennenman/Jinkouman *Vegeta *Nappa *Appule/Nabana/Roberry/Ramon/Orlen *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Raspberry/Navel/Monrei/Guprei *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza (Full Power) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell (Full Power) *Cell Jr. *Android 17 *Android 18 *Gotenks *Majin Buu/Majin Buu (Small) *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Hercule *Videl/Great Saiyaman 2 *Vegito *Beerus *Whis *Bardock *Broly *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 *Omega Shenron DLC *Mira *Towa *Goku (GT) *Trunks (GT) *Pan *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *SSGSS Goku *SSGSS Vegeta *Golden Frieza *Jaco Preorder Exclusive *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) Story Missions Prologue *Historic Fight Saiyan Saga *Trunks Test! *Invasion of Earth! Saiyan Warrior Raditz Return of the Saiyans Saga *Infestation! Saibamen Scourge *Arrival of the Saiyan Warriors *Power X10! Vegeta Transforms *Prince's Pride! Limit Battle Ginyu Force Saga *Those Weird Guys! Ginyu Force *Goku Clashes with Ginyu Force *Spaceship Sneak Mission as Ginyu *Take Back History and Your Body *Discovered! History Invaders Frieza Saga *Emperor Frieza! *Finally! Raging Super Saiyan *Final Battle! My Full Power Cell Saga *Do Not Let Hercule Die *Hercule's Fight! Out of the Way! *Immortal Hercule at Cell Games *Rage Gohan! Villainous Cell Jr. *Warrior from the Future, Mira! *Don't Lose Gohan! Perfect Cell Android Saga *The Cruel Androids of the Future *Cell is Here?! Save Trunks! Majin Saga *Mira's Full Power! I'm The Best! *Buu Buu! Majin Buu *True Enemy! Hypnotized Piccolo *Ta-dah! Majin Buu is Here *Endure it! Majin Buu's Barrage *Attain the Future! Grand Battle God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Powerful God of Destruction Beerus *Demigra's Plot?! Stop Beerus *Team with Beerus! End of Demigra! *Time for a Test! Beerus and Whis Demon God Demigra Saga *Total Chaos! Rival Rumble *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra *Defend History! Unknown Battle Legendary Super Saiyan Saga *Last Moments...Goku's Father, Bardock *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Fierce Battle! Broly VS Bardock *Power of the low-class Warrior DLC *Wake Up, Other Trunks! *Panic! Underworld and Earth Connected *Missing Captain? Neo Ginyu Force *17 Fusion! Birth of Super 17 *Eis Shenron and Nuova Shenron *Omega Shenron VS Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta *Enemies Gather! Ultimate Tag Team Parallel Quests #World Tournament Tag Team #Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! #Saiyan Blood #Saibamen's Revenge #Attack of the Saiyans #Invade Earth #Burst Open and Mix! #Namekian Dragon Balls #Saiyan Pride #Defeat Frieza's Army #Force Entrance Exam #Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force #Tri-Race Coop #Legendary Super Saiyan #The Explosion of Namek #Super Saiyan Legend #Challenger Hercule #Return of Ginyu Force! #Let's Train #Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt #The Cell Games Begin #Earth in Danger! #Clash! Perfect Cell! #Power Teams #17 and 18 of the Official History #Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters #Artificial Warriors #Take Back the Dragon Balls! #2nd World Tournament Tag Team #Great Saiyaman is Here #Majin Chaos #Super Saiyan Bargain Sale #Namek Berserker #Majin Revival #Tag with Gotenks #Majin Banquet #Potara Warrior #Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! #The Cell Games Continued #Stop Beerus' Destruction #Frieza's Nightmare Returns #Power of a Super Saiyan God #Old Rivals and Dragon Balls #God of Destruction and His Master #Saiyan Battle #Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! #Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles #Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance #Saiyan Revolt #Parent and Child #Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle #Great Ape Festival #Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest #Saiyan Warriors #Power Berserkers DLC #Revenge of the Tuffle #Small But Strong! #Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan #Super 17, the Ultimate Android #The Shadow Dragons #Insidious Plot #First Training #Frieza's Siege Against Earth! #Room to Spare #Eternal Rival #The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! Bosses *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta *Great Ape Vegeta *Vegeta *Captain Ginyu *Mira *Frieza (First Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza (Full Power) *Hercule *Cell (Perfect) *Mira *Cell (Full Power) *Android 17 & Android 18 *Cell (Perfect) *Mira *Majin Buu *Demigra & Piccolo *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Demigra *Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu *Gohan, Vegeta and Gotenks *Demigra & Xeno Trunks *Demigra (Final Form) *Broly Skills Super Skills Ultimate Skills Evasive Skills Strike *Spirit Explosion *Turn Retreat *High Tension Turn *Spirit Slash *Spinning Blade *Psychic Move *Energy Barrier *Buu Buu Ball *Angry Shout *Headshot Ki Blast Unlearnable *Acid *Baked Sphere *Beam Rifle *Bloody Sauce *Boiling Ball *Boiling Burg *Boulder Toss *Cookie Beam *Darkness Mixer *Death Psycho Bomb *Dragon Thunder *Energy Boil *Energy Cannon *Energy Jet *Father-Son Kamehameha *Gigantic Slam *Great Ape Beam *Guldo Fighting Pose *Rage Saucer *Saibabeam *Science Vanish *Seasoning Arrow *Self-Destruct *Smile Charge *Super God Fist *Super Great Ape Beam *Time Shackles *Tricky Strike *Villainous Mode *Warp Stages Selectable *World Tournament Stage *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Wasteland *Pod Landing *Mountains *Mountains (Night) *Planet Namek *Destroyed Planet Namek *Open Field *Cell Games Arena *Destroyed Cell Games Arena *Sky *West City (Suburbs) *West City (Industrial Sector) *Capsule Corporation *Kami's Lookout *Supreme Kai's World *Underground Lake *Space (Earth) *Space (Planet Vegeta) *Glacier *Planet Tuffle (DLC only) Non-Selectable *Frieza's Spaceship *Time Rift *Toki Toki City *Toki Toki City Ruins Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Pages with Dates Category:2015 Games